Long and Lost
by max and me in a tree
Summary: What if Angel and Gazzy had an older brother? And what if he's in danger? This had so many twists and turns that I made my head hurt to keep all the details straight. It's good read!
1. Chapter 1

Gazzy POV

Angel saw it first. She's got all the cool powers anyway.

Anway, we were watering the garden at Jeb's house. It was really overgrown, so we were trying to fix it up.

We got into a hose fight. Who wouldn't? We were giggling and having fun.

She fell on her butt, and I splashed mud on her.

"What kind of a big brother are you?" she wailed. She ran inside crying.

Bipolar much?

I stuck around and rolled in the mud. Then I felt foolish and went to go check up on Angel.

Angel POV

He kicked mud on me!

Oh, what nerve!

I screamed and ran inside to find Max.

She was in her room, listening to Paramore when I found her.

As soon as she saw the tear tracks on my face and the mud on my face she paused it.

"Angel, honey, whatup?" To anyone else it would seem like she didn't care, but I could hear her tone through her mind.

"Gaz pushed me and kicked mud on me!" I burst out crying again. Max held me in her arms.

"It's okay, hon." Max rubbed my back.

"Ugh, I hate him!" She suddenly stopped.

"Angel, don't say that! Love your brother, he's the only one you'll ever have!"

That sentence sparked a memory, buried in my mind… huh…I tried to dig it out of the sand, but it wouldn't budge.

Then it came flying out at me.

I gasped, and turned to face Max.

"Are you sure?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna know if you want me to keep it going in this direction...**

Gazzy POV

I went in to apologize to Angel.

I wanted to play with her summore in the mud. It's never any fun without her.

I just assumed she would be with Max. She normally is.

"That's it!"

That was Angel's voice, up the stairs coming from Max's room.

I jogged stealthily up and knocked at Max's door.

Angel answered.

She was _glowing._

No, not literally.

Although it's entirely possible with us bird kids.

I mean she was smiling with her chin held high, cheery.

Thank god, I had thought for a moment there that I would have to apologize!

Phew!

Max POV

I don't feel bad admitting that I was completely lost.

Cuz I most obviously was.

One second, Angel is sitting and weeping her eyes out in my lap.

The next, she's got that look in her eye that you just _know _cannot be good.

Ruh-row.

Angel POV

I'm glad that I saw it first.

If it were Gazzy, he would've forgotten.

If it were Fang, he would've dismissed it.

If it were Iggy, he would've made it into an inappropriate joke.

If it were Max, she would've overreacted.

Nudge just wouldn't have cared.

So I'm happy that I was the one.

I'm very proud of my accomplishment.

Oh, shoot, Max is worried.

I'd better tell them about Lucus

**Okay? Not okay? Gimme feedback! I have an idea about Lucus (you'll see who he is). also, I took out the major cliffie in this chappie, and I'm putting it at the end of the next chapter. Stay tuned! You like? You visit CupidsFool's profile please! She's one of my best friends, and she got a bit of a rought start on FanFiction.**

**:D Luv ya bunches!**

**~~~~~~~~~Max**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I forgot that I switched the cliffies, so I wrote the wrong-ish cliffie. but it fits so I'm leaving it. I'll use the other one in the next chappie, just to keep you guys in suspence.**

**WARNING: this is a little short**

**Okay, so I accidentaly forgot until now about the disclaimers. Brain fart! I don't own any of the characters (that would be James Patterson), but I own the non-existant plot! And I don't own the summer reading project, because if I did, i would terminate it immediately! Stupid FCPS does :P**

**IMPORTANT READ IMMEDIATELY! This chappie has a minor spoiler for one of my other Maximum Ride fics, What's my Name, which is about the flock's real names. If you haven't read it, why don't you go do so? If you don't wanna, that's cool, its only a minor spoiler. Just thought you'd wanna be prepared.**

**And also I spelled Lucas wrong last chapter (stupid me) it's a-s, not u-s.**

**I think that's it, so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Fang POV<p>

Angel has ordered a family meeting.

I hope it isn't about her wanting to be the leader of the flock—again.

Like we don't get enough of those in a week…

We're gathered around the Coffee table in the living room.

I now know that we definitly need new couches

Now she's at the front.

Oh brother...

Angel POV

I know that Fang doesn't know that his thoughts just made a pun, but if he did that would be hilarious! HAHAHA!

"Hello fellow flock members."

The whole flock was thinking the same thing.

'Oh geez, I hope this isn't about her becoming leader of the flock'

Except Nudge, who was all 'Flowers, flowers I like flowers…ooh I haven't gardened in a while! I wonder if Max will let me start a garden! Or maybe it'll be a secret! Like the Secret Garden! Ooh, haven't read that book in a long time. Wait, did I forget to do my summer reading project? Oh no, I'm gunna get an F from max! What if I download one off the internet! Do we have internet access here? I can't remember! What if I have amnesia?-.

Yeah. You can imagine how far that goes on…

"And no, this is not about me becoming flock leader—."

Everyone sighed with relief.

"—Even though I will become flock leader."

Everyone glared at me.

I smiled and giggled like the seven-year-old I am.

"I'd like to tell you about my big brother, Lucas…"

"Your brother's name is The Gasman, Angel. Remember? Not Lucas, and most certainly not Jeremy. We're NOT going through that again," Nudge groaned, out of her thoughts about Gardens, internet, and eventually underwear.

"I wasn't talking about Gazzy."

**Ooooohhhhh!**

**Cliffie!**

**If you like, you review! please! I mean seriously, a jillion people are _alerting_ but not _reviewing_. How does that work?**

**The question of the day is also mentioned on a bunch of my other fics, and on my new ficpress story, twelve. It is this: If you could have any super power, what would it be?**

**Leave an interesting or creative responce in a review, and if you like a power that one of the twelve has, I'll add it tomorrow (only if you review today) in the next chapter of twelve, and the link to twelve is on my profile page. My ficpress name is 'my poor toaster.'**

**Also you can leave other QoD's!**

**:) luv ya bunches (yesterday i accidently wrote binches :D)**

**-Em**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chappie is really long! I hope you like, it's another cliffie (sorry Future).**

Max POV

Wait… WHAT?

Gazzy POV

I have a BROTHER?

Why didn't anybody tell me?

I bet he would love Iggy, I mean Iggy s nice and fun and cuddly. But what if he doesn't and they get into a family feud? What if Lucas wanted to fight Iggy? Which side would I choose? I wonder if he has blue eyes. Me and Angel have blue eyes. Like the ocean. When was the last time I went to the beach? I can barely swim. Does my bathing suit still fit?

Shoot.

I'm turning into Nudge.

Angel POV

This is a new level of 'WHAT?'

I should really explain.

"Think back to when we were at the school."

*Flock-wide shudder*

"Everyone shared a crate with someone, right? Max and Fang, and Iggy, Nudge and Gazzy. But think really hard. I wasn't alone, was I? There was a boy, around a year older than Max. Remember him? He shared a crate with me."

This is a new level of 'HUH?'

"He was blonde. His hair was nice and shaggy, and he got the most tests. He had blue eyes—."

Gazzy POV

YES!

Angel POV

"—and a kind face. And remember? He looked like me. Everyone said so. His name was Lucas. Do you remember the night Jeb sprung us out?"

*FLASHBACK…*

It was cold. I was snuggled against Lucas, because he was warm and cozy. I looked over at him. His arm was swelling rapidly, the newest blow from the whitecoats. His sky blue eyes looked down at me and smiled a little, not real, only reassuring. His arm stretched around me and stroked my left wing. I smiled with my eyes closed. Maybe we would make it through the night.

But then I could hear the beeps of the passcode being unlocked. I tensed up at the same time as Lucas did. Max tensed up too in the crate next to us.

The door swung open and my eyes squeezed tight, waiting to see if my human heater had to go this time. I knew he was wondering the same thing.

I heard the experiments near the door squealing. They did that whenever anybody came through the door. I was used to the wails, but Luke flinched.

Footsteps on the tile and keys at the waist.

I could see loafers coming closer. Not many of the whitecoats wore loafers…

"Jeb?" I whispered. If it wasn't him, I would be severely punished for talking out of place. But Jeb's kind face peered down into my crate. Jeb was nice.

"Shh, 407. They can hear you," he whispered back, barely above a breath. At the school we all had numbers, they never used our name. It was a way of taking our humanity away from us, bit by bit.

I nodded. Jeb reached back and grabbed the keys from his belt loop. I flinched and scooted back into the back of the crate. Luke came with me. I wrapped my arms around his waist and he smoothed my hair.

Jeb smiled. "I'm here to bust you guys out."

My eyes widened.

"Angel it's a trap," Lucas whispered into my hair. I shook my head.

"Ange, I can read it in his mind."

I shook my head and searched his head. Nothing.

Jeb pulled open the door and I crawled out. I motioned for Luke to follow me. He shook his head and crawled back into the crate. I frowned.

"C'mon Luke."

He shook his head more. "I'm staying here Angel."

I frowned at him. "Luke! They'll kill you!"

"Goodbye Angel."

"Come ON Luke! You're being so stubborn. Hurry up, we don't have much time."

"Goodbye Angel," he repeated. I glared at him and slammed the crate door.

I helped Jeb unlock the rest of the crates, and I was surrounded by the flock.

We ran through the halls and peeked around corners. Finally, we ran into the small parking lot and got into an unmarked van, and Jeb drove us away.

Around a half-mile away, voices came over the transmitter.

"One of the mind twins is missing! Send all units out! The boy is in the chamber, and we are waiting to question him on her whereabouts."

I heard screaming in the background.

I cried all the way to the new house.

I already felt stronger.

Why did I leave Luke?

*FLASHBACK OVER…*

I flinched and put the memory into everyone's mind.

"They called us the mind twins, even with our age difference. They wanted us together. They still do. I could read the good things and he could read the bad things. He could also convince people to do what he wanted. Whatever he wanted."

"But Angel, you can do that." Nudge said.

"I know. I've started acquiring his skills. When we were at the school, and he was being experimented on, I felt stronger. When he is weak, I am strong, and vise versa. Over the years he's been growing weaker and weaker. And you know why that is?

"Luke is still at the school."

**I wrote this while listening to alternating Singing in the rain/umbrella (Glee), All night long (Mike Tompkins), and Above all that is Random 4 (Christina Grimmie). Which are all on youtube. I LOVE Mike Tompkins. Go check him out, he did some cool songs.**

**Anyway, review PLEASE! I've reviewed a lot of stuff, and it just makes someone's day. And I hope my readers haven't disappeared again... they did last time...**

**Once again, thanks to Future novelist887, Di Angelo Grace Jackson, and CupidsFool. You are awesme peoples! Luv sending your way!**

**Luv ya bunches!**

**HUG YOUR MONKEY BROTHER!**

**-em**


	5. CHALLENGE!

**Hey readers!**

**I know that I havent talked to you in a while.**

**But I have found that I have 58 reviews for PJO TiVo AND IMing Maximum Ride!**

***Emmers cheers and jumps around the room***

**So, my birthday, as you should know, is right next to christmas on January 8th.**

**And I was wondering...**

**Do you think that I could get 100 reviews on this story or another story by my birthday?**

**I don't think so, considering the non-reviewing readers I have...**

**kidding ;)**

**But please? I really want 100 on something because I love reviews and I love you guys**

**and that's all I really want for my birthday.**

**Not a Mac, not a phone, not a car.**

**Just 100 reviews.**

**You only have 42 to go on PJO TiVo and IMing Max... do you think you could make it?**

**Some of my other PJO fics are PJO raps and Unlucky 13, and I have other fics for Greek Mythology (soon to be coming down), Maximum ride, Harry Potter, x-over, and Gallagher Girls.**

**Send my storys to your Grandparents, my Grandparents, fanfiction friends, fanfiction enemies, even start a chainmail letter!**

**If I see this starting to happen, I will update all of my stories every sunday.**

**So... are you up to it?**

**I CHALLENGE YOU!**

**LUV YA BUNCHES!**

**~Emmers**


	6. Chapter 5

**Listening to Pandora. Oh and this is all off the top of my head. I didn't cut and paste from word or anything. I'm writing this straight. So this could really go anywhere... no spellcheck! Sorry for any mistakes...**

**Disclaimer!:**

**Jeb: Em doesn't own me- thank God, she would push me off a cliff. No, that would be James. But she does own Lucas.**

**Bust a move is on. By Glee ;).**

**READ!**

Iggy POV

Well that's news to me.

Hm... I wonder if I would like Lucas? Would he like me? I mean if it's Gazzy's brother than I guess I have to. But what if we're totally enemies? What if he makes fun of me for being blind? What if he makes me blinder? Is that even possible? Speaking of impossible things, how does spongebob make a campfire underwater? Is it like, waterproof? Stop overthinking things Iggy, it's a cartoon. Oh shoot, now I'm talking to myself. Is that a problem? Only shrinks talk to themselves. Why do they call them 'shrinks' anyways? Aren't they normal sized?

Shoot.

I'm turning into Nudge.

Gazzy POV

Iggy is contemplating things. I can tell by the look on his face. Does he really love me that much?

Angel POV

"...And we're going to save him," I finished. There is no possible way to have an older brother who's been missing since you were three, and know where he is, and NOT go looking for him.

That's just not how you do things.

"Absolutely not" said Max. There was a firm look in her eyes. I knew a way to fix that.

I squeezed my conciousness into Max's mind, and looked around for the section of her brain that was about current issues.

As soon as I found it I located her train of thought. There it was, with all of her thoughts on the matter attached.

My conciousness grabbed a few thoughts, one being 'Too dangerous' and another being 'not worth it'. I replaced them with thoughts of own, and squeezed back out of her mind.

Then I tried again. "...And we're going to save him. Right, Max?"

The rest of the flock looked at me in surprise. I grinned.

"Of course! We have to go find your brother. If the situation were reversed I would run out the door this very instant. You are so strong Angel, I don't know how you do it!" She reached out for a hug.

Fang POV

What just happened? Max...hug...ANGEL!

Angel POV

With a bit more changing of people's minds *coughFANGcough* we were ready to go.

I love being me. :D

**Like? I personally am totally scared of Angel. She creeps me out.**

**If Angel creeps you out, review. If Angel doesn't creep you out, review.**

**If you hated this, review and tell me why. If you loved this, review and tell me why.**

**Stronger is on Pandora. :D**

**LUV YA BUNCHES!**

**~em**


End file.
